Twist of Fate
by ice-demon-7
Summary: Well this is my first Anna and Yoh fan fic Yoh discovered Anna's secret. please read a review and no flamers plz -----Completed------
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king, duh why would I write this story.  
  
Well this is my first shot at a YohXAnna fan fic and I hope you guys all like it.  
  
Twist of Fate  
  
Yoh settled down at the table, he had just returned from a hard day of training, but not as hard as he was used to. 'Why is Anna going so easy on me lately, she's sure been different lately,' He thought to himself as he slowly drifted asleep at the table.  
  
*~*  
  
"Huh where an I?" Yoh said opening up his eyes and putting his hand on his face to shade his eyes from the sun.  
  
"You were here the whole time," Anna said running her fingers through his hair, his head lay on her legs.  
  
"I don't remember ever being here," he said looking up at her in confusion.  
  
"You said 'I want to know more about you since we are due to get married on day'," she said quoting his every word watching the sunset in the mid-sky.  
  
"Yea..." she said lifting himself slowly from the ground. 'she actually wants to be with me,' he thought to himself looking at her.  
  
"I'm glad were actually getting to know each other," she said almost shyly as she moved closer to him.  
  
"Yea..." she said placing an arm around his Fiancée. They sat watching the sunset until it was gone. Anna looked Yoh in the eyes; he looked back at her drawing near. As they were just about to kiss Yoh woke up.  
  
"It was all a dream," he said aloud looking around at the dark deserted house.  
  
'What time is it' he wondered getting up and stretching his stiff body. He walked into the kitchen and looked on the clock what read 11:59 p.m. He walked up to the rice cooker and peered into it. He was shocked Anna had actually made supper and left him some. He grabbed a bowl and began to scoop some rice out, thinking about the dream he had just experienced, wondering what it had meant and why he had had it. He walked into the living room when he noticed a black book on the table.  
  
"I don't remember that being there," Yoh said picking up the book and reading the front cover, "Anna Kyoyama."  
  
"This is Anna's diary," he thought to himself flipping the pages and scanning through them. He flipped to the last page what read todays date.  
  
"I can't belief she never told me," he thought....  
  
To be Continued.......  
  
Well I think this is a good chapter so far and please read and review and I will update it soon. 


	2. The End

Well this is my final chapter and thank you all for your reviews, but I didn't mean to leave it at a cliffy I'm sorry well here is the last chapter...  
  
*~*  
  
'I can't believe she never told me... that she was going to die, how does she even know she is going to die, is that why she is being so nice," he thought to himself. He walked out of the room in confusion and angered by what he had just read.  
  
"Yoh, what are you doing," Anna said at the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, Anna I never new you were awake," Yoh said startled at the girls sudden appearance. He looked at her 'she looks ok to me,' he thought.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you." Anna said softly walking into the room.  
  
Anna's P.O.V.  
  
I knew that he had read my Diary; I could tell by the way he acted and how he had acted so surprised. I don't care if he had already found out what was going to happen to me, I wanted to tell him myself, because I love him.  
  
Back too normal (no p.o.v.s)  
  
"Yea...." Yoh said pretending he never read what she wrote and he didn't know what was coming next.  
  
"I just found out today that I..." She said not ending her sentence and looking at the ground.  
  
"What did you find out?" Yoh said still pretending he didn't know, but sounding sadder because he knew what was coming.  
  
"I found out that I am not going to live much longer," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Yoh had no response to the out come. He already had read what she wrote, but her telling him made him feeling like crying too. ' To think of how hard it was for her to tell me this, ' he thought walking over to her and hugging her. ' She's crying' he thought holding her closer to him, trying to comfort her and stop her from crying.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner," he asked her.  
  
"You were sound asleep and I never wanted to wake you up for something so silly," Anna said whipping her tears away.  
  
"This isn't something silly, this is serious and I wouldn't have cared if you woke me up," Yoh said reassuring her.  
  
"I love you Yoh," Anna said hugging Yoh tightly. She slowly released her grip and right then and there she died in his arms.  
  
"Anna, Anna..." he said shaking her slightly then realizing she had already passed on to the other world. "I love you too."  
  
A couple weeks later....  
  
Yoh's P.O.V.  
  
These last few weeks without Anna around have been so hard. Occasionally one of the others would come over to try to cheer me up, but nothing could fill in the whole left in my heart where Anna used to be.  
  
The day of her funeral was the worst. Everyone cane to it, they said no good words about her and kept silent. No one new Anna as much as I did, it made me mad they never got to know her, I was mad I only got to know her good side for a few minutes. Everyone left at the end of the funeral; they bid me farewell and left. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay with her forever. I stayed at her grave in the pouring rain for hours, crying, praying she would come back and stay with me forever.  
  
For the rest of the week I stayed at her grave. I dreaded the time when I had to go home to a lonely quiet house. When I went home I stayed in a corner of my room, I refused to eat anything. I remember Manta coming over and saying that I need to eat or I will die, and to forget about Anna and move on. How can I forget about her and why was he being such a jerk. I don't need to eat, let me die, se if I care because then I will be with Anna again.  
  
A few weeks had passed and I began to grow weaker, I only ate a bit not enough to fill me. I remember that one-day when I held her in my arms; it was so great to actually know she had loved me too. I began to cry, I slowly drifted away. I closed my eyes, I knew I was going to die I wanted too. For that one moment I was happy, I was finally going to be with the one I loved.  
  
The End  
  
Well this was the first fan fic I actually finished and I think it was good and I felt like crying this is one of the saddest things I wrote. Well this is the end so please review. 


End file.
